Pit's & Palutena's SSB4 Codecs!
by Kaabisteru
Summary: Inspired by Snake's Codecs and Uprising's conversations, join Pit and Palutena as they discuss about the potential newcomers for upcoming Super Smash Bros 4! (PALUTENA'S SPECIAL CODEC POSTED!)
1. Toad (Super Mario Bros)

- **Toad** -

**Pit**: *_Puzzledly_* A walking... mushroom?  
**Palutena**: That's Toad, one of the royal members of Seven Mushroom Retainers who's duty is to bodyguard Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom.  
**Pit**: Look him go! He's pretty nimble and strong for tree-hugging shroom. What is he, a walking powerup?  
**Palutena**: He **is** a powerhouse, and puts a lot of speed in his steps. None knows where those supernatural attributes came from to him. He can't jump very high though with his small legs.  
**Pit**: Whatever, he's going to get smashed until he has no spores left!  
**Palutena**: Speaking of spores, Toad can also use them for his advantage. He can make huge mushrooms grow up if he scatters enough spores around him.  
**Pit**: _Ewwww_, now that I think about it... I don't want to touch him. That guy should learn to do those hardcore dandruff shampooing habits.  
**Palutena:** *_Amusedly_* Oh Pit, Toad simply has no hair, if you knew.  
**Pit**:_*Pouts*_ Whatever he is, he must be "the forbidden one" to touch. Just look at his polkadot head!  
**Palutena**: You know Pit, I've seen you chasing those dark-red, poisonous mushrooms with such a glee, always getting shrinked again after biting one. Have you maybe lost your sense of which mushrooms are edible and non-edible?  
**Pit**: _*Astonished*_ But... I can't ever recognize which is which! Is it the bright red one or the dark-red one...  
**Palutena**: That's it Pit. I have to assign biology lessons for you.  
**Pit**: But I'm illitera-  
**Palutena**:_ Tomorrow morning_. **In my temple****_. Understood?  
_****Pit:** *_Sighs gloomily_*

Yes... Lady Palutena.

**Conv. 2**

**Pit**:_*Pondering*_ So if Toad's so fast and powerful, why Peach gets kidnapped so much?  
**Palutena**: From what I've gathered, Toad's been said to be very cowardly person despite his strengths.  
**Pit**: *_Disappointed_* Wow. Way to blow off a potential suprise butt-kicking bodyguard.  
**Palutena**: I have to agree with you on that: he'd make a very reliable bodyguard if trained well. Oddly enough even the other six Mushroom Retainers can't take care of Princess Peach.  
**Pit**: _How-to Have Your Own Bodyguard Page 573_: **Never trust your safety upon a bunch of mushrooms. **  
**Palutena**: Then why don't you go out there and train them to be brave, loyal bodyguards like you are? Everyone would benefit from it, with kidnapping surely diminishing away.  
**Pit**:_*Unsurely*_ That's a good idea... But I don't it they'd become any different. Also...  
**Palutena**: Yes Pit?  
**Pit**: We wouldn't get any new Mario-games anymore?  
**Palutena**: Of course we will... but they'd be all starring Toad.  
**Pit**: _Who eats plumber heads to make himself grow! _

...

**Palutena**: What was _that_ about?

**Pit**: *_Gets very nervous_*  
Uhmmm- f-forget what I just said. Just... _forget it._


	2. Starfy (Legendary Starfy)

**- Starfy -**

**Pit:** Lady Palutena, I wouldn't ever expect myself to get into this sort of awkward of situation: but I'm fighting against a starfish. And _even out of the water, too!  
_**Palutena:** You mean Starfy? He's actually no starfish.  
**Pit:** Then what is he?  
**Palutena:** He's the Prince Of Pufftop! A bit of... _very clumsy royalty_, but he's quite determined when he sets his mind on something. Isn't he just adorable?  
**Pit:** *_Confidently_* He is. He seems pretty harmless to me, too.  
**Palutena:**: Don't try to underestimate him, Pit. Some rumors and stories tell him possessing very supergalactic strength passed down by his father. From what I remember, he once deflected away an **entire moon** launched by a certain evil extraterrestial force.  
**Pit:** Really?! You got to be joking there... There's no way this little... star could do... Oooh, I get it. **Star power.  
****Palutena**: Still doesn't mean he's from outer space himself.  
**Pit**: What was he then, again?  
**Palutena:** The Prince Of Pufftop, of course!  
**Pit:** That doesn't _really_ make any sense to me.  
**Palutena**: Just think him as only one of his own kind, okay?

**Conv.2**

**Pit:** Now that we're talking about 'sealife', I think it might be right time to tell something I've felt too embarrassed to mention in front of public.  
**Palutena**: What is it Pit?  
**Pit:** It's just that... I'm not just afraid of eggplants, but I'm also dislike water. My body tends to go totally numb if I fall on huge body of water.  
**Palutena**: So you swim like a hammer. It might be no wonder, according to one ancient myth...  
**Pit**: A myth? Lady Palutena, what does it have to do with me?  
**Palutena**: Well, long time ago, there were two humans who were held in a prison inside a maze. The father made though wings from feathers and beewax, which he gave to his son. They successfully escaped: but the son was so marvelled with his ability to fly, that he soared even higher and higher...  
**Pit:** Let me guess, that son got too near sunlight, and his wings burned up... Am I correct?  
**Palutena**: That's right. The poor son fell on the sea and drowned. It's sucha tragic story...  
**Pit:** I see... Wait, don't tell me...  
**Palutena:** Don't worry, I don't think there's that much of possibility that you're related to him: it might just be a matter of coincidence.  
**Pit:** I think so too. At least I would've been smarter.


	3. Lip (Panel De Pon)

**Lip**

**Pit**: Lady Palutena?

**Cordelia:** Hello there little angel.

**Pit:** Woah! Who're you?! You're no Palutena...

**Cordelia:** I might not be, but I'm her friend from distant lands of Popples. I'm Cordelia, the Goddess of the Fairies.

**Pit:** Okay, at least you don't seem sort of evil lady... though you _somehow give a bit of that vibe._ Sorry for that. So do you have anything to say about Lip?

**Cordelia:** She's quite confident and tomboyish girl, and the wand she uses is the source of her power, and her most valued thing. The powers of plant life are in her command, so do watch out if you see them. Though the fact that she hadn't found herself yet accepting as the new queen worries me.

**Pit:** Queen...? I didn't expect you to know so much about her.

**Cordelia**: It's because I'm her mother. *Fufufu*

**Pit:** **M-m-m-mother?!** You're her **MOTHER!?** No wonder! You really know your daughter. So about Lip, you hope she'll become as great as you did?

**Cordelia:** I hope for so too. I have faith on her. Please, do support her. She needs it in her way to take my place.

**Pit:** I... I will.


	4. Alice (Balloon Kid)

**- Alice - **

**Pit**: Lady Palutena, why there's a little girl in middle of a battlefield?! We can't allow civilians to get in danger!  
**Palutena**: That's Alice, a citizen of Pencilvania- she's been well-known for her love to balloons, which has even earned her a name of Balloon Kid among the town folk.  
**Pit**: Now that's much worse... I'm gonna get her out of here.  
**Palutena**: Watch out Pit, she might fight back. Or maybe even escape away by floating up using her balloons: she's very skilled 'Balloon Fighter'.  
**Pit**: She uses balloons to fly!? That's not fair...  
**Palutena**: She's light enough to do that, you know. Once she used it to rescue her little brother Jim, even risking her life and limb to destroy the Anti-Balloon Fighter Machine. An admirable, strongwilled child there indeed.  
**Pit**: You know, maybe I'd try 'Balloon Fighting'...  
**Palutena**: Sorry Pit, but an angel like you would look very undignifying with air balloons strapped on your back. I can't allow that.  
**Pit**: But... _*gets upset*_


	5. Mewtwo (Pokemon)

**Mewtwo**

**Pit**: Who's this feline-like creature? He looks very... serious.  
**Palutena**: That's Mewtwo, a PKMN created by the scientists, who was meant to be a clone of Mew.  
**Pit**: A clone?! But cloning is-  
**Palutena**: A very serious crime for life and it's miraculilty, yes. Mewtwo had to go through a lot for that, and I'm not sure if he has found his way to life without worrying about who he is.  
**Pit**: I'm so shocked... if I were a clone of someone.. I wouldn't have any origin. I wouldn't belong to anywhere. I wouldn't ever be unique. Is my life even worth living? So unhuman and horrifying...  
**Palutena**: Pit, are you crying?  
**Pit**: I know I'm bit different from the rest of the angels... (of course there's Pittoo...) but I didn't know some would have it more worse than I do.  
**Palutena**: Cheer up Pit. Even if you might have born very different from the others, it means you can also reach new heights and worlds unimaginable of a regular individual... you might not know how to fly, but it lets you see the life in other way... from a view of angel who can't fly.  
But honestly, what I would do without an army captain and bodyguard like you... you've done so much more than an average angel could!  
**Pit**: Palutena, I'm..._ speechless._  
**Palutena**: But Pit, I thought you were aware of that yourself too. *Giggle*  
Furthermore, I think Mewtwo and his presence helps us realise how precious our life's are, whatever the origin of birth and place. No matter how different you are, you were given ability to live and experience the world and it's amazing wonders. So was Mewtwo. You both are very unique and so are your lifes.  
**Pit**: I see... thanks Lady Palutena.  
**Palutena**: No problem. Don't worry about Mewtwo, things are looking up to him now... May his life be blessed one.


	6. Tom Nook (Animal Crossing)

**- Tom Nook - **

**Pit**: Lady Palutena, can you now PLEASE explain why there's a raccoon with an apron messing around here?  
**Palutena**: His name is Tom Nook. And he's not a raccoon. To be more accurate, he's a _tanooki_.  
**Pit**: _Tonooke_?  
**Palutena**: It's _tanooki_. Tanooki's are japanese raccoon dogs. Obviously, Tom Nook's name even suggests this, _hm?_

*_Pit isn't certainly impressed by the way Nook fights: The raccoon dog hits other opponents with everyday tools like a shovel or a net._*

**Pit**: Um, do they also use everyday tools for beating others?  
**Palutena**: No, they don't. Actually, according to many myths of the Japanese folklore, tanookis are mischievous masters of disguise, using only a one leaf to shape-shift into anything imaginable.  
**Pit**: Anything possible?! as in, ANYTHING?  
Palutena: _Yes yes_... or so is rumored.  
**Pit**: Then that raccoon has more gifts bestowed upon him than he knows. Why won't he use his skill of shape-shifting then? You know, instead of _throwing around money, shooting with a slingshot, either digging up fossils with his shovel or whacking people with it, flailing around with a fishing rod, or something else very normal!_ He acts like a very ordinary individual who's gone crazy instead of a tanooki!  
**Palutena**: This might then interest you Pit: while Tom Nook appears to be quite goldhearted upon ones he meets, he's a very well-known, determined businessman. This tanooki you're fighting against runs a huge marketing business in his country, the Animal Island.  
**Pit:** *_Completely __surprised_* Woooah. That is... **completely new.** I guess he didn't bother putting on more wealthy clothes for battle.  
**Palutena**: And just adding, he even provides houses for the new residents of the Animal Island, though it's usual habit for him to never tell beforehand how costly the houses are before they make it in their new home. Despite all this, they must pay him a loan for it, they wanted it or not. He really seems to be slightly _twisted_ for a businessman, _yes_?  
**Pit**: I think I'll take it back. He _is _a tanooki. Also known as greedy jerks in a cute sheep's cloth.


	7. Veteran: Peach

**Pit**: Wait a minute, do I think this is who I think she is?

**Palutena**: If you mean Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, you're more than correct. Peach might look very kind and gentle, but she's clever planner in her approaches and attacks. Fittingly she's also a graceful being: try to counterplan how to attack her before she catches you off-guard.

**Pit**: Roger that! I gotta especially watch her exploding rear and crown slaps. They_ really hurt_.

**Hades**: Well isn't it my lucky day? Pitty's going to beat up the poster girl of all damsels in distress! Such a shame I left my popcorn in the reception desk.

**Pit**: Enough Hades! Peach ain't just a weak damsel in distress! She's respected and admired by her people, and she has done more heroic things than being a bore to Mario! You don't know her.

**Hades**: Of course. Who wouldn't admire the sheer stupidity of hers? I mean, she always gets kidnapped by that pathetic and goofy-looking reptilian turtle… and she's so naïve too, she doesn't ever do anything about her tendencies of getting kidnapped. Also, her only bodyguards are anthropomorphic mushrooms? Did I hear it right? What a pitiful and dim-witted royalty, frankly speaking.

**Pit**: Ugh!

**Hades**: And to top all of that, her savior isn't a knight in a shining armor… just a fat Italian plumber. How precious.

**Palutena**: "Everyone tells me to not get kidnapped, but they never tell _him,_ "**_Don't kidnap!_**"

**Pit**: That... actually makes a lot of sense. You're so smart Lady Palutena.

**Hades**: Says the one who had to surrender her kingdom for my one of my right-hand minions, back in the 80's. Can you tell me how are you any better than that pathetic damsel?

**Palutena**: I had an ace card in my sleeve while letting myself get captured.

**Pit**: Guess _who_ it is!

**Hades**: _Kid Icarus_, wasn't it? Or was it Palutena's Mirror? I am correct, am I?

**Pit**:_ Why are we even trying?_

**Palutena**: Be glad that at least HE didn't bother to come around then.

**Pit: **You mean, "_he didn't exist_."


	8. Request Guidelines

_Hey there, Kaabisteru here! Since it seems that lots of requests has been raining down, I now post guidelines on requesting characters._

_- Suggest only up to __**2**__** characters.**_

_This is to make sure I can keep the list organized and not be overwhelmed by some huge loads of requests. Alos ensures me better concentration and researching which in return provides higher quality and polishment to codecs._

_- Character should be a __**major**__ Nintendo-character. No random NPC's ( I was once suggested Rawk Hawk) or anime/doujin game characters for that matter. Any characters analogue with 4th party characters are also out So it means no Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Terribly sorry.)_

_- 3rd Parties can be suggested, but the ones with good relationship or history with Nintendo tend to be done the most. Think popular characters like Megaman or Sonic._

_- I'll check every Friday for the requests and pick one according to factors above._

Thanks in advance for reading these codecs! 


	9. Ghirahim (Legend Of Zelda)

**- Ghirahim -**

**Pit**: Uugh, this guy's just beyond difficult!  
**Palutena**: So you're fighting Ghirahim, the Demon Lord. He is a brutal and sadistic fighter, and his art of swordfighting is second to none.  
**Pit**: What's with this opponent?! He's so fixated on dodging me all the time, I can't land a hit one on him.  
**Palutena**: That's because you keep attacking him head-on without any technique: defeating Ghirahim reguires lots of technique and most of all, very sharp intuition. Slow down and concentrate on him.  
**Pit:** Got it- Woah, he just removed my weapon! What a dirty-  
**Hades**: _Seems like trouble for our friend Pitty.  
_**Pit**: Stay out of this Hades! You're **not** helping at all!  
**Hades**: Of course, why I should? I don't want to have become the new "none" to give any sort of aid to you Pit.  
**Palutena**: So I'm the "None" here, correct?  
**Hades**: Who was it? Did I hear someone speaking?  
**Palutena**: Yes,_ less-than-a-year-old_ major villain.  
**Pit**: Even Ghirahim's older than you!  
**Hades**: ...

I'm not understanding what you are talking about.

**Conv.2**

**Pit**: Gah! This guy's really chipping away with me. What's with that rage?  
**Hades:** He seems to hate you even more than I do... now, I can't stop thinking in getting his blackhearted soul.  
**Palutena:** Still after souls, aren't you, Hades?  
**Pit:** Seems that he will never change...


	10. Lucina (Fire Emblem)

**- Lucina -**

**Pit**: Marth, what happened to your voice?! And what's with the crazy long hairdo?

**Palutena**: Oh Pit, that's not Marth you're fighting. It's actually his descendant, Lucina.

**Pit**: Woah, I was getting bit terrified there. How more feminine Marth can become? Gee...

**Palutena**: But she puts up a good fight.

**Pit**: You said so. Very fierce yet swift. It's like she's going _all lightningspeed_!

**Palutena**: Her dad, Chrom teached her all those moves when she was young... before his death one day as he tried to defeat nemesis.  
Lucina swore to change the future and with an aid of a mysterious, divine force, was able to travel back in time, hopefully reversing the cruel events that her doomed future held.

**Pit**: Woaaahhh, Time travel! I've been interested on that very much! With that, my hamburgers and ice cream wouldn't then end so quickly. And maybe... I'd travel back in time and make myself popular again much earlier than before. Yeah.

**Naga**: (_sternly)_ That** I cannot provide**, for angel like you with **such a ****_selfish_**** needs**.

**Pit**: Ah! That was... **harsh**!

**Palutena**: You heard her. You've got appreciate what you already have. Not to mention that time travel is a very serious business.

**Pit**: _Awww..._


	11. Palutena (Kid Icarus)

**- Palutena -**

_Conv.1 (Using first time)_

**Pit**: Lady Palutena?! What are you doing on the battlefield!?  
**Palutena**: I started to get really bored sitting here while watching brawl all the fun. So thought of getting up and do some exercise.  
**Pit**: But I don't want to fight you! I'm not supposed to fight you!  
**Palutena**: Oh Pit, can't lay down from your duty when I'm around? We could just have a friendly spar! C'mon now, show me what you got!  
**Pit**: I... uh... um...  
**Palutena**: It's my first time on the bashing battlefield, so it wouldn't hurt to have some direction being shown.  
**Pit**: I guess... Just don't make me regret it later.  
**Palutena**: You won't regret it. _They__ will.  
_**Pit**: Aaaah... _They_ **will**.

_- Second Conv. (Spawns as the default one after the first one has been used) -_

**Pit**: Lady Palutena? You're stepping to the battlefield?  
**Palutena**: Like usual, I need to do some fighting of my own.  
**Pit**: For what reason?  
**Palutena**: To impress the audience and the rest of the deity community up there. I'm the only one allowed to Bashing, after all!  
**Viridi**: Yeah, just bludgeon all the humans you can just meet around here to death. I'd quite appreciate it.  
**Hades**: And if possible, do the same for your Pitty! Who knew that the day would come you'd actually give him good ol' beatdown?  
**Palutena**: Care to speak them otherwise?  
**Pit**: But I don't want to fight you!  
**Palutena**: Incase you want to show me you're a wimp to them, then so be it.  
**Pit**: _But-  
_**Palutena**: Just think this as yet another Mario VS Kirby-brawl, okay?  
**Pit**: You should have said that much earlier... though I can't deny, I once went against you...  
**Palutena**: All right, enough chitchat! Let's do our best!  
**Pit**: Oh...kay.._. *Sighs uneasily*_


End file.
